Charlie's New Life
by tx-honey-1989
Summary: What has Charlie stumbled upon? Will he be as accepting as Bella or will he turn his back and walk away? Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. All reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was sitting in the cottage that my new family, especially Esme a second mother to me had remodeled for Edward and myself, just thinking oh how my life has turned out since Edward has been in my life. Renesmee is now two years old but she looks like she's six. I am so worried about her and Jacob, they are beginning to be inseparable Jake hardly goes home to check on Billy at least every once in a while he leaves to go check in with Sam. I know Billy worries all the time about Jake. Charlie still comes over but only when the Denali clan isn't here because he doesn't feel right being around them. Nessie has him wrapped around her little finger though, it's the cutest. He still doesn't want to know more than what he needs to, which is good for us and his wellbeing. I kind of feel bad for not being able to tell him more thought, he is my father. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asks. I still haven't been able to keep my shield down for any longer than five minutes, but I am getting better at it. "I'm fine, just thinking about Renesmee and Jacob." I told him. "What has he done now? I'll kill him if he did anything." Edward said  
"He hasn't done anything just yet. I was just thinking about how he hardly goes and checks up on Billy. It doesn't seem right that he stays here all the time and Billy is at home all alone." I said as Edward came walking to sit on the couch next to me. "You seem to be worried about something else other than the dog and his dad. Tell me what it is that you are worried about." he said while rubbing my back. I sighed, "I'm just worried about Nessie, and Carlisle said that she was starting to slow down on her growth, but look at her. She looks like she should be going to school now." "Don't worry so much, Love. Everything will be fine, plus I have a surprise for you." said Edward while lifting me up off the couch and heading toward the big house. I look at his face to see if I can read it. I sometimes wish I had Edward's power to see what he was hiding from me, so that I could read his mind. His face is always unreadable. Alice and Jasper are upstairs, I can hear them. Rosaline and Emmett aren't here, they must have gone hunting. Only Carlisle, Esme, Nessie, and Jacob are in the living room. Edward sets me down and I run and snatch Nessie up into a huge hug. She puts her hands on my cheeks, showing me everything that she and Jake had done this morning. "Did you have fun today?" I ask her. "Yes mommy! I bit Jake and we played all morning." I smile at her and then look at Edward. "Now you know that I don't like surprises. So what are you hiding from me?" he smiles at me as Alice and Jasper come down the stairs. "Bella, What are you wearing? Edward, why didn't you give her the outfit I told you to have her put on?" Alice asked Edward. She always hated my jeans and t-shirt outfits that I wear all the time well only if I get to pick my outfit it out and I don't like getting new clothes everyday. "Alice, I can't force her to wear anything and everything. She does have her own mind." Edward told her. I smiled and kissed his cheek and then looked at Alice. Alice just looked back at me and started walking towards me. "Jazz, grab Nessie. Bella come with me. We are going to get you dressed before Edward tells you what's going on." I held Nessie to Jasper as Alice grabs me. I look at Edward and frown. Edward smiles and heads upstairs. "I wonder what he's so happy about." I mumble under my breath as Alice and I headed back to the cottage. They all know that I hate surprises. I hated them when I was human too, seriously Edward was right everything is still the same as I was human and now, that is pretty cool, I don't think I should ever doubt him again about stuff like that. God I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Alice made me change, I got into a blue fancy dress It looked really nice on me it was a perfect fit and all. Alice and I started heading back to the big house. Right before we got to the river, I heard something heading towards us. Why hadn't Alice stopped or said anything? I stopped and turned around. I was ready to fight as I let a growl come from the back of my throat. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice said after seeing me stop all of a sudden. "I don't know. You don't see anything? I heard something or someone running towards us. Go to the house and get Edward please." I said to her. I soon realize that whatever it was wasn't running like a person or animal. I realized that it was a vehicle. How could I of gotten that wrong? It sounded like someone or something running, it definitely hadn't sounded like a truck. I turned and looked dumbfounded at Alice. "What is so funny Alice?" I scolded at her. She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously, "Don't be mad Bella. Your expression was just too funny. I had to act like nothing was happening. I didn't want Edward and Emmett to take my Porsche, you understand right?" She looked frightened like she was afraid that I was going to attack her and that I was angry with her. When she finished her sentence, Edward and Emmett jumped out of the truck laughing. "Yes Alice. I understand, but you still could have given me a hint or something, we are supposed to be close." "What were you going to do Bella? Attack the truck?" Emmett said as he fell to the ground rolling with laughter. I returned to my attacking position. "No. I'm going to attack you." I said through gritted teeth. Edward and Alice stepped back. "You're on your own Emmett. I told you not to laugh at her." Edward said. Emmett looked at us both in disbelief. I looked at Edward, "Don't think that you are off the hook either, I saw you laughing too mister." He didn't like my threat and that was good. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to laugh. I promise." Emmett said as I lounged toward him. I stopped a couple of centimeters in front of him. "Gotcha!" I said and ran as fast as I could to the house laughing. Edward and Alice ran after me while Emmett pulled the truck around front. Renesmee was laughing when we entered the house. She ran to me and showed me what she had seen of the incident. "You liked that, huh Sweetie?" I asked her. She nodded as I picked her up. Emmett came in mumbling about what had happened. I laughed, "Don't be so hard on yourself big brother." I turn towards Edward, "So now it's your turn. What's this big surprise?" He looked at Alice with a questioning look. Alice returned the look. Edward looked back at me and gave me a hug. Godish I hate their silent conversations. Alice took Renesmee from my arms as Edward led me out of the front door. We went to the truck. This truck is a 2010 Chevrolet with a 10" lift it had huge tires on it too. I had to jump to get into the truck. Edward looked at me and smiled his dazzling smile, when he got in. "Where are we going? You know I don't like surprises and I hate when you hide things from me." I said. "Don't worry love, It's not far I promise." he said while stroking my cheek. I smiled and then turned to look out my window. We started heading towards town and then we turned on the street leading to Charlie's house. I looked at Edward suspiciously I tried to read his face but like always, it was unreadable. I turned back around just as we pulled into Charlie's driveway and saw him running out of his front door to get into the truck with us. I was seriously confused and not understanding what is going on, and that just makes me feel more frustrated and angry. Like I love Edward, I Love my new family, and I will always love Charlie, but common everyone knows I hate surprises but they still try and try to make me surprised, it made no sense to me at all but they are family. Charlie climbed into the truck and wrapped his seatbelt around himself. Edward was still smiling his dazzling smile at me as I had a confused frustrated face. Edward kissed my cheek, and told me everything will be okay, he promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Bells. How are you doing? Anything new?" Charlie asked me while smiling. "Hey dad, I will be better when I find out what's going on and where we are going. I've been doing well though, how have you been? Does Sue still come over and cook for you?" I asked while climbing in the back of the truck to give him a hug. "Good, I guess and yes she does but it's still not as good as your cooking." he smiled and Edward and him laughed. I climbed back into the front seat of the truck and Edward turned the truck back alive and we started driving again. Edward and Charlie smiled at each other because they knew what was going on, and the fact that I still didn't. We turned towards Seattle. I was getting a bit nervous. "What's going on? Why are you two smiling?" I knew it couldn't be good if Charlie and Edward were smiling at each other. "I told you not to worry love." Edward said. "You should listen to him Bells. He knows what he's talking about, you are going to love it." Charlie said while squeezing my hand. I gave a human sigh and a frustrating look. All of a sudden there was a loud noise, like metal against metal. I looked around to see what happened. Someone crossed the median and hit us head on. Edward and I got out of the truck but I couldn't see nor find Charlie. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. If I could still cry I would've because I knew Edward and I would have been fine with any accidents but Charlie won't be. I began searching for Charlie, Edward finally found him and we both could smell Charlie's blood. It was a very sweet smelling smell. I had to clear my head I could be thinking of how his blood smelt sweet to me, my father was hurt, so snap out of it, I told myself. I held my breath and looked at Edward. He was kneeling over Charlie to see if he was still breathing. I could hear his heart beating still thank god, but now the question is for how long, because his heart was getting weaker at the minute. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle, I knew he can help he's a doctor for crying out loud. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Are y'all okay?" His words came out way to fast and I told him everything that had happened in the last 30 seconds. "We are on our way now. Be there in 5 second." I could hear Carlisle's car and Emmett's Jeep pulling onto the road now. "Don't worry Bella, we will be there in a couple of seconds." he said. "Carlisle, don't let Nessie see what's going on this will definitely crush her heart and I can't see that happen to my baby." I said and then the phone went dead. "They are on their way." I told Edward. He nodded as I knelt down next to my father and kissed his head and told him everything will be okay Carlisle will be here to fix him up, because that is what he does as he is a doctor. There were so many things going through my head and replaying what just happened 20x's and just praying that Charlie can live through this and be okay. I know it's a lot of ask for but he is my loving amazing father. I started sobbing silent tears on my father chest, Edward knelt down beside me holding on to my tightly around my waist and whispering in my ear that everything will be okay, no matter what happens, and that he will always be by my side the whole step of the way. I just kept thinking how this could possibly be happening on my birthday, see I kept telling everyone I hated surprises well this one I guess was a big one that I will always remember. Oh please dad stay with us, stay for me, for Nessie, for our family, I Love you… 


End file.
